Rotobaga
Rotobaga is the fifth and last plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It hovers above the ground and diagonally shoots three tiny rutabagas at a time at zombies. Its rate of fire is identical to Peashooter's. It is extremely similar to Starfruit, except for the fact that Rotobaga shoots in four directions only and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions but fires only one. Each of Rotobaga's projectiles deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each shot deals a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to zombies. Etymology Rotobaga is based on the plant species Brassica napobrassica, known as the rutabaga. Rutobagas are root vegetables that are a cross between turnips and cabbages, also known as "Yellow Turnips." Its name is a portmanteau of "rotor" (or "rotate") and the previously mentioned "rutabaga." Its howering nature is based on rotors in its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Overview As previously mentioned, it is very similar to Starfruit except for the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each round of shots deal a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. These shots can be deflected by the Jester Zombie. An important characteristic of Rotobaga is that it hovers above the ground, which means it can be planted on the water in Big Wave Beach without the need to plant a Lily Pad first similar to Ghost Pepper. Upgrades Plant Food Rotobaga fires 22 huge rutabagas in its usual four directions that deal 2.5 damage each. Its Plant Food upgrade is similar to the Starfruit's. Level upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, Rotobaga will shoot a large number of large pink rutabagas that deal double the damage of its regular effect. Strategies It is a great way to defend the plants from Zombie Chickens, as its three rutabaga shots deal more damage than the chicken's health. They are also good in Big Wave Beach because they float above the water without Lily Pad. They can also help against Octo Zombies if there are a lot of Rotobagas, because they can defeat the octopi they throw with ease. In Frostbite Caves, Rotobagas are very useful if planted behind the slider tiles since zombies cannot reach them with the exception of Ice Weasels and Dodo Rider Zombies that ignore the slider tiles. Rotobagas can defeat the Dodo Riders without much difficulty, but the Ice Weasels can be a real problem. When paired with Winter Melons, Rotobagas become deadly as zombies cannot hardly press themselves over as Winter Melons slow them down. The best way to make them deadly is to place them on sixth and seventh columns in Endless Zones. This is because they get to function properly when placed on those columns as they can bombard zombies from that position. However, this strategy will not work anytime especially on Gargantuar-infested levels. This can help you impale sandstorm-riding zombies and Tomb Raiser Zombies in Pyramid of Doom, ravaging Zombie Bulls in Big Bad Butte, battle-hardened machine zombies in Terror from Tomorrow, and Surfer Zombies and Octo Zombies in Tiki Torch-er. Do not use it against Jester Zombies. As with a lot of other plants, they can deflect its projectiles and send them toward your plants, causing a lot of havoc. However, Jester Zombies will deflect Rotobaga's shots horizontally to the left, not back in the diagonal direction they came from. Gallery Trivia *Rotobaga and Tile Turnip are the only turnips introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Coincidentally, both are the last plant found in their world. *It bears a slight resemblance to the Garlic Drone from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are the only non-aquatic plants that can be planted directly on the water in Big Wave Beach. **Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are also the only plants to hover above water and ground. *Despite being able to fly, it cannot be planted over water in Pirate Seas, minecarts, slider tiles or lava tiles. These are the most possible explanations: a programming limitation prevents any plant to be planted over water in Pirate Seas, plants on carts would have to pass through Rotobaga, zombies would have to pass through Rotobaga over slider tiles, and lava tiles are programmed not to allow anything to be planted on them. *When shooting, it will only shoot projectiles in the directions where there are zombies, unlike Threepeater and Starfruit that will send projectiles in all directions all the time as long as one zombie is in their range. *Rotobaga's leaves do not go over its seed packet in the Chinese version. *Sometimes when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Starfruit makes when Plant Food is used on it. *Jester Zombie can deflect the Rotobaga's projectiles forward, but the projectiles will be facing downwards. *It is the only plant introduced in Frostbite Caves with a Fast recharge. *Its projectiles have one of the largest hitboxes. *It is a Monthly Special plant in the Chinese version. **It is missing its sound effect. **Its background in the Almanac is Ancient Egypt in the Chinese version even though it is not obtained in that world. And because of that, this plant shows up in the Almanac even through its world, Frostbite Caves is not unlocked yet. *Rotobaga is similar in this sense with most other monthly special plants, which have the Big Wave Beach background instead. *In some cases in Frostbite Caves - Day 30, when the player plants a Rotobaga on a certain tile, it may shoot in a wrong direction instead of hitting Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barriers. ru:Вращающаяся брюква Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Flying plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces